


It's Haunting; You're Haunting.

by leejah



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood and Injury, Demon Choi San, Demonic Possession, Human Jung Wooyoung, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jung Wooyoung-centric, M/M, References to Depression, Sharing a Body, Suicidal Thoughts, Wooyoung is Alone, might add more characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejah/pseuds/leejah
Summary: “Maybe you should give me your body,” the pretty demon speaks, his black and red hair is falling into his eyes and somehow, despite the words and just how aware Wooyoung is of his nature, he looks more angelic than demonic.Wooyoung almost feels like laughing. Because in any other context, those words would mean something completely different. But he doesn’t laugh, because this isn’t any other context. And he still wants to die.Or.Wooyoung lost everything, San is a Demon and fate brings them together and binds them in a way neither of them expected.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	It's Haunting; You're Haunting.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning - This story centres around a suicidal character. If that makes you uncomfortable or upset then I advise not reading. This is not about the glorification of suicide and if you or someone close to you is suffering from suicidal thoughts, please talk to someone about it. As someone who has personally suffered from this in the past, I promise things only get better. Ateez and Atiny are all about love, hope and destiny, so please take strength in that <3

Wooyoung wasn’t exactly sure how he had come to be in the present situation. Sure, the last year of his life had been so unbelievably shitty that he didn’t even want to be on this earth anymore; he wanted to join the rest of his family in the great beyond, but there was something that always pulled him back from committing. 

He stood in front of a dark door that belonged to an equally dark shop. He supposed it was fitting, considering his reasons for being there, but he wasn’t sure how exactly he hadn’t noticed it before since it was technically still in his area code. He liked to think that he knew the place pretty well.

He sighed, shrugging, and pushed the door to enter, finding a morbid interest in the sombre ring of the bell that was used to signify his presence. 

The inside of the shop was just as dark as the outside, all mahogany wood and dim lighting. It was, in some twisted way, exceptionally beautiful. Even down to the dried white flowers that sat in vases on a table in the corner, plush purple velvet sofas surrounding it. 

It took him a moment of looking around before he clocked onto the fact that there was a counter, and a guy behind it waiting for him. 

The guy was strange. He was around the same height as Wooyoung, but he had black and red hair and dark slanted eyes, somewhat like a fox. In honesty, if Wooyoung had been at a better point in his life he would have thought that the guy was just his type; he was some kind of otherworldly ethereal. But he wasn’t, and the reason he was here had nothing to do with attractive men that smiled at him like he was here for something other than he was. The guy was smiling at him so large he could actually see the dimples that dug into his cheeks, it was even kind of charming, despite the fact that he must know _exactly_ what Wooyoung was here for. 

Wooyoung walked up to him slowly; something in his brain was telling him to be cautious. The dude watched him the entire time, smile not even slightly wavering. It wasn’t until Wooyoung was at the counter that he said anything.

“Hello, Wooyoung.” The dark haired man said jovially. 

Wooyoung probably should have been more shocked than he was, the fact that this guy, who he had never met nor even seen before, knew his name. But something from the fishy way the shop suddenly appeared to just how weird the shopkeeper was told him that he had probably gotten himself into something that left him in way over his head.

So, instead of freaking out, he simply made a comment. “You know my name,” he muttered, turning his head to assess the man as if he hadn’t already been analysing him since the second he saw him behind the counter.

The man looked slightly taken aback by the comment, the smile on his face faltering for a fleeting fraction of a second, so quickly that Wooyoung would have thought he had made it up in his head if it wasn’t for the fact that he was ready to believe anything at this point.

“I do,” the guy replied, his voice was slightly deep, a soft timbre that had a soothing quality about it; the kind that made you want to sigh and settle into a comfy position as you listened to it drone on about anything and everything.

“I don’t know yours,” Wooyoung replied, feeling it was only fair to have an exchange of information; he never liked feeling like he wasn’t on equal grounds with someone. 

The man watching him curiously, smile widening, if that was possible, his eyes turning up in curves with his mouth. 

“You don’t,” he said. 

The short replies were frustrating. Usually Wooyoung liked someone who could keep it short, especially shop workers, but something about this man was infuriatingly piquing his curiosity. He actually let a pout appear on his face, seeing if his trusty puppy-dog eyes would stop the man teasing him. Or whatever he thought it was. 

“Could you tell me?” he asked, giving in.

The man actually frowned at him. Like Wooyoung had done something wrong. Like it was rude to ask.

“I could,” he said. And Wooyoung was just about ready to throw a fit or walk out the store in a huff when he spoke again, “It’s San.”

Wooyoung blinked. San. It was pretty, _unique_ , just like it’s owner. He hadn’t heard a single syllable name in a long time, but he couldn’t say he didn’t appreciate the simplicity. Something about the aggravating, playful nature of the man made Wooyoung think that the meaning behind the name, Mountain, was a perfect fit.

“I like it, it’s pretty,” Wooyoung commented, as if the guy would actually care what he thought despite both of them being well aware of the fact that he was here to die, not to make small talk.

“Thank you?” San replied. He was frowning, seemingly unsure as to how to take the comment. “People who come here don’t tend to ask about me,” he explained, “They’re usually, _you know_ , kind of caught up in their own stuff,”

Wooyoung hummed in reply with a nod. It was understandable. Going to a place that was supposed to help you die wasn’t exactly the right setting to make friends. 

“Well,” San said with a cough when the silence stretched on for too long, “Do you have a preference on the day? Or the method? You can say anything, we’re quite good at what we do, but if you want to, like, die in Morocco or something you still need to pay for the plane ticket and all that shit,”

Wooyoung was finding San more and more interesting as time went on. It was fascinating how this guy could just talk about Wooyoung dying like he was in some kind of travel agency.

“I haven’t really thought about the specifics, to be honest. I didn’t know there was a kind of place that offered this, I kind of came on a whim.” Wooyoung admitted, feeling a little bit overwhelmed. 

“Oh, well that’s okay. I just asked cause some people have grand ideas and all, you know? We can just sit down and plan it all out if you want? Or you can just leave it up to me. I like to think I make death very poetic,” San hummed, like it wasn’t the weirdest thing Wooyoung had ever heard.

“Do you do it?” Wooyoung asked, because, once again, his curiosity was eating at him.

“Do what?” San replied with a frown.

“Will you be the one to take my life?” 

It was a heavy question, and it hung in the air for a while, San seemingly considering his answer, before the tension was broken.

“No,” San shook his head, “It’s not really my job unless someone were to specifically ask for it.” 

Wooyoung nodded, biting his cheek, unsure how San would take the next question.

“Would you do it for me?” he asked.

He was expecting the shock on San’s face, but not the laughter that followed.

“You’re interesting, Wooyoung. I like you,” the guy snorted, a bright grin reforming on his face. “But why would you want me to do it?” he asked, “Surely there is someone better out there if you wanted. You could ask us to get an actor or something, there is a lot we can do, you know,”

Wooyoung blinked. He hadn’t really thought too hard about it in all honesty, he just went with his gut feeling. So, with that in mind, he once again blurted out a reply with his instinct. “Because I want you to do it. Something about you makes me think it should be you,”

San was smiling again. Wooyoung was entranced. 

“How about we do something a bit more fun then?” San asked, a devilish smile breaking out on his face.

“What do you mean?” Wooyoung responded cautiously, his mind was in a war about whether this guy was the most or least trustworthy person he had ever met.

“You trust me to kill you, right? Can’t you just give me a little of that trust in another idea? The results will be the same, I promise.” San’s voice was hypnotic, sickly sweet in a way that told Wooyoung he was trying to convince him, and it should have been a red flag but instead he found himself nodding at the pretty sound of it.

San giggled. The guy fucking giggled and, for some reason, his mind was telling him that it was the prettiest sound he had ever heard. This was the most bizarre moment of his life. But, he supposed, it would be befitting of the fact that these moments would be some of his last.

“Perfect, I _just knew_ you were special, Wooyoungie,” San beamed. 

Wooyoung was getting more confused and more drawn in by the guy as every second ticked by. 

“Uh, thanks?” he wasn’t exactly sure what San was referring to.

“I guess I’ll start by explaining what this place actually is and then we’ll see where we go from there, okay?” the way he said it was unfairly sweet.

“That sounds, uh,” Wooyoung swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. “Good? Yeah. Just, um. Yeah.” he cringed at how awkward he sounded.

“Perfect, _good._ ” San giggled. He was making fun of Wooyoung. Wooyoung frowned. “Oh, no. Please, I wasn’t trying to be mean. It was just...kind of cute. I liked it.” he added.

Wooyoung blushed for the first time in a very long time. It was a shame things like that didn’t really matter to him anymore. Nothing did. There was that aching hole in his heart that refused to ever be filled again.

“I haven’t really done this before, so just promise me you won't freak out and run away, okay?” he said it with a smile that was neither sly nor teasing. Wooyoung just numbly nodded. 

“So basically I’m a demon,” were the first words out of San’s mouth.

He, appropriately, gave Wooyoung a hot minute to freak out if he wanted to. Instead, Wooyoung just looked him into the eyes to check he was telling the truth before he spoke. 

“I guess that makes sense,” he nodded.

San laughed again. “You’re full of surprises, Young-ah. So special.” he hummed. He was leaning on the counter now, his chin resting on one of his hands as he watched Wooyoung, eyes sparkling with curiosity. “Moving on from that bit, the store is exactly what you thought it was for; people who want to die.”

Wooyoung was just nodding along while his brain was taking everything in.

“See Demons get their life force from humans in despair. No better source of despair than someone who wants to end everything but is too scared to, right?” he tilted his head with a smile. It should have felt threatening or insulting but it was just kind of cute. “This shop appears to people like that. People who are so desperate to die. And we do, kill them that is. Do it exactly how we promise every time, and at the moments before their death we take their despair when it’s at its greatest. Well, I mean, I’m kind of still too young to do the life taking and everything but you get what I mean,” 

“Wait, how old are you?” Wooyoung asked with a frown.

“Uh, just like, a couple hundred years or so,” San hummed.

“And that’s young? Must be nice…”

“Eh, I could take it or leave it. I’ve always been kind of envious of humans. Having such a short life span gives you the drive to do things, you know?” San smiled again. Wooyoung was becoming fond of it too quickly. “Sorry, I’m talking about myself. You probably just want me to get to the point, huh?”

“No,” the response was a little faster that Wooyoung meant it to be. San looked taken aback again. “It’s nice. You’re interesting. Who wouldn’t want to hear about you?”

“You’d be surprised. I get told I can be a little too much,” the demon admitted, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

“I can see that,” Wooyoung said, San was frowning at him. “But I kind of like it. Before...before I came to be here, I think we could have been really good friends,”

“That…” San looked a little lost for words, and Wooyoung thought he might have said too much. Especially considering the fact that they had basically just met. “I think so too. I won’t try and change your mind about everything, but it would have been nice. I have a feeling we would have been a lot of trouble,”

Wooyoung snorted. It was the closest thing he had done to a laugh in a year and there was a warmth settling itself inside him which was uncomfortable but not entirely unwelcome. 

“But, anyway, there is another function to this store.”

“Let me guess, it’s something to do with what you’re suggesting,”

“Aw, my sweet Wooyoungie is so clever,” San cooed. Wooyoung wasn’t sure if it was the nickname or the way he said ‘my’, making him feel like he finally had a place in life again, but he was blushing again and trying desperately to play it off as embarrassment. 

“What do you need from me then?” Wooyoung asked, trying to ignore the heat radiating from his cheeks.

“Well, I was thinking, that since you don’t seem like you want it…” San started him directly in the eyes and the grin was back on his face in full force. “Maybe you should give me your body,” the pretty demon speaks, his black and red hair is falling into his eyes and somehow, despite the words and just how aware Wooyoung is of his nature, he looks more angelic than demonic. His eyes are back to swirling with mischievousness.

Wooyoung almost feels like laughing. Because in any other context, those words would mean something completely different. But he doesn’t laugh, because this isn’t any other context. And he still wants to die.

“Like, a host or something?” Wooyoung asked.

“Yeah, something like that. See, I can’t actually go outside this store unless I have a human body. In fact, you probably don’t realise it right now, but you’re technically not in the human realm anymore. This store is kind of like an in-between from your world to mine. I can’t cross to your side and you can’t cross to mine. That is, unless we make a fun little exchange,” Wooyoung was coming to assume that San’s playful nature was probably something to do with his demonic heritage.

“So what would happen to me?” Wooyoung asked, ever one to need all the information.

“You’d go upstairs or downstairs just like you would if you died. Whichever one is planned for you,” San was smiling again.

Wooyoung hummed, mulling over the offer.

“Though I was thinking, maybe, we could do something like a test run first? We can just share for a little while. Then if we both agree I can send you on your way. What do you say? Sounds fair?”

He wasn’t sure if it was the nature of a demon to embody temptation, but the way San was looking at him made it all too easy to give him a reply.

“Okay, Sannie. What do we have to do?” If San was using nicknames, Wooyoung could too, right? The demon didn’t look phased so he assumed it was okay.

“Wooyoungie, you’re just too perfect. How did I ever get this lucky?” he laughed. “Give me your hand,” he added, presenting his own, palm up, for Wooyoung to place his in.

There was little to no hesitation in the time it took for Wooyoung to place his left hand on top of the demon’s.

“This might hurt a little since we need to do a blood pact, but it takes less time than paperwork,” San hummed, pulling Wooyoung by the hand over to the table that he had noticed with all the dry flowers on earlier. San sat them both down on the plush purple sofa, still holding his hand, and pulled an elaborate looking knife out from a drawer that was hiding in the table. 

It was pretty, vines and flowers adorned the silvered handle and there was a bright red gem at the end. Dangerous and beautiful, fitting for the demon.

“You don’t have any problems with blood right?” San asked, turning Wooyoung’s hand palm up.

He shook his head, watching the smile grow on San’s face again before moving his eyes to watch the blade pull across the skin of his palm. It hurt. More than he thought it would. He winced and hissed, but couldn’t help watch the way the blood pooled and the pretty way it painted the silver blade.

“Try not to spill any, my Hyung would get really pissed at me if I got any on the floor,” San said, taking his hand from Wooyoung’s to push the blade against his own palm. 

He hesitated for a minute, and Wooyoung was tempted to make a joke about him being afraid of the knife, but the dark haired man pulled the blade up to his lips and licked off the blood that had been left there from Wooyoung’s palm. Wooyoung shivered, there was something so dark and sensual about the act that he wasn’t really sure how to take it. 

San, as if nothing had happened, put the blade back to his hand and sliced, fast and unfazed. 

Wooyoung wasn’t sure if he was expecting some sort of dark or grotesque colour to pool on San’s palm, but he was kind of shocked to realise that the demon’s blood looked exactly the same as his.

“Top or bottom?” San asked, looking back up at Wooyoung.

“What?” he replied, once again going red in the face. 

“Oh, sorry, I forget that also means…” San looked kind of flustered himself, “I meant our hands.”

“Ah,” Wooyoung replied, pulling at his collar like he was sweating despite the pleasant, cool temperature of the room. “Um, bottom? I don’t want to make a mess,”

San grinned wickedly. “Perfect, I like top, and I don’t mind being the one to make a mess so I guess we’re a perfect fit,” 

Before Wooyoung even had a chance to reply, San had placed his hand on top of his and gripped tightly. The demon cursed a bit when their mixed blood dripped out of their joint palms and splashed on the carpet.

It was sore, and a little weird, feeling the slickness of their palms as their blood swirled together. Despite the strange situation, Wooyoung had an increasing awareness of the fact that San was holding his hand. 

He could see a small smear of blood on San’s lower lip, _his blood_ , Wooyoung’s mind interjected, and it made his stomach twist for some reason. He reached up and brushed it off San’s lip, not even thinking about the consequences of it, he just wanted to stop thinking about how San’s tongue looked against the metal of the blade.

He realised what he was doing when San’s grip on his hand increased. He looked up and saw San watching him wide-eyed, like a deer in the headlights, both of them seemed to be surprised, but neither made a move to remove Wooyoung’s hand from where it rested on San’s cheek, thumb to his lip.

Wooyoung blinked and, like the reality just came crashing in, pulled both of his hands away from San, wincing at the feel of his left hand where the injured skin pulled and the gross way it slipped slickly with the aided lubrication from their blood. 

He looked down, suddenly shy under San’s gaze, and blanched when he realised he had made an even bigger mess on the floor. San’s hand was lax, also dripping on the dark carpet. At least it wasn’t _that_ obvious, Wooyoung thought.

“I’m sorry,” he said, pulling his hand up over his lap so he wouldn’t stain anything else in the shop.

San was still watching him, unblinking. 

“Um, is that it?” he asked, unsure as to how the whole body sharing thing was supposed to work. It seemed like the question snapped San out of whatever reverie he was in.

“Oh, right. I’ll just go get a cloth and a bandage for your hand.” San muttered, getting up to disappear back behind the counter. 

Wooyoung just sat, unsure what to do, watching his hand in his lap as the blood started to dry. It looked messy. It also made him think back to San’s tongue on the blade. He wondered what his tongue would feel like pressed against his palm. Would it be soft and gentle? Or would it be rough, greedy, like sandpaper against the sensitive skin? His right hand moved to touch the drying blood, gently passing over it, he flushed as he remembered it was not just his but also _San’s blood_. 

“Here,” San said, he had reappeared, almost making Wooyoung jump. He had bandaged his own hand up and was offering it again to Wooyoung.

He just mindlessly placed his hand over San’s bandaged one. The demon kneeled down so he was eye level with Wooyoung’s palm and dipped a cloth in some warm water in a bowl beside him. Wooyoung assumed he must have brought them back with him whilst Wooyoung wasn’t paying attention. San gently pressed the cloth against his palm, cleaning it carefully, being cautious of the gash that still adorned the center. It was mesmerising to watch, the way a _demon_ was being so soft with him, lightly dabbing the cloth against the cut until it was clean, then giving a once over to the rest of his hand and his arm where some had dripped down. When the whole thing was done, Wooyoung was starting to think he was just in one insanely realistic dream.

San dropped the cloth, now red, into the water in the bowl, pushing it aside as he tenderly laid a thin cotton pad over the cut then wrapped it in bandages. Wooyoung was taking some curious pleasure in watching the contraction on San’s face, the way he stuck out his tongue a little when he was going over the palm with the bandage. 

When the whole thing was finally done, San smiled, taking Wooyoung’s hand in both of his, rubbing his thumb over his handiwork. He looked up, those dimples winking at Wooyoung again. It was dazzling. 

“All done,” the demon beamed, and Wooyoung was wondering if the guy was actually an angel in disguise.

Having a demon kneel for him...maybe in the past it would have been something he would have teased San about. Or lorded it over him. But right now, it made tears bubble up, eyes getting blurry as they started to fall.

“Hey! Why are you crying?” San asked, he sounded a bit distressed but Wooyoung couldn’t see through the tears. “Do you regret it? Because we can just take it back, I won’t be offended,” he promised, reaching up to cup Wooyoung’s face in his hands and brushing away his tears with his thumbs.

“No, it’s not that,” Wooyoung whined, grateful for when San brushed away enough tears for him to see the demon’s face again. “I’m, I don’t know...grateful. You’ve been so kind to me and I know you’re just probably doing your job but it feels like it's been forever since someone has taken care of me.” 

San’s eyes were still sad but he was smiling.

“It’s not just my job, Wooyoung. As I said before, you’re special. Something about you is meant for me. I know that sounds weird but I knew as soon as you walked in the shop that you were important.” the demon promised. “Maybe it’s odd for a demon to believe in something like fate, but I’ve lived long enough to know that the world can be pretty unpredictable.”

“That’s...San. Just, _thank you_. I’m proud I can give you my body,” he winced at the innuendo and both of them ended up laughing. “I mean, just, I don’t know. I hope you like it? God that sounds even worse,” he gushed.

“It does,” San agreed. “But, just for the record, I do.”

They laughed again, and Wooyoung was crying again, but something felt lighter. Like it was the first time he had actually breathed. 

Once Wooyoung calmed down, They both leaned back on the sofa, exhausted. 

“This is the weirdest shop visit I have ever had,” Wooyoung said, a playful smile on his face.

“Well you’re the weirdest customer I’ve ever had,” San snorted.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did,” San giggled.

“Oh, god, you’re _awful_. I’m second guessing giving you my body,” Wooyoung said, wrinkling his nose.

“Whatever, just ask the question, you unappreciative brat,” the demon replied, sticking his tongue out.

“What’s it like? Like, where does your body go and stuff? Cause I can see you and touch you here.”

San hummed, looking like he was trying to find the right words to explain.

“For this test run, it will, for you, be kind of like having another voice in your head. You’ll still be in charge and doing whatever you want, but i’ll be...watching? Observing? Something like that. We can talk in your head or I can reply to questions you speak out loud.” Wooyoung nodded at him. “As for my body...it’s a weird one. One of the reasons I wanted to do the blood bond, other than the fact I hate paperwork, was because it binds us together. That means you can see me, touch me too, if that’s what you want. But I can’t interact with anything living besides you. Kind of like a ghost I guess.”

“But you can’t touch a ghost can you?” Wooyoung frowned.

“That’s because they’re not as powerful as a demon,” San winked.

“Well, have fun haunting me, I guess?” Wooyoung replied with a roll of his eyes.

“Boo?”

“How are you actually a demon when you’re this un-intimidating?” he scoffed.

“I’m intimidating,” San pouted.

“Sannie, I’m pretty sure you’re one of the softest babies I have met in my life,”

“That’s because it’s _you_. I swear I can be scary when I want to be.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,”


End file.
